Shinko Takane
Shinko Takane '''(高音シンコ/Takane Shinko) es el Genderbend/Hermano gemelo de Shina Takane y un Vocaloid FanMade hecho por GumiMegpoid29. Personalidad Shinko es un chico un poco pervertido y flojo. No le gusta pararse más que para ir al baño. Pero tambien es un buen hermano y cuando sus amigos lo necesitan siempre los ayuda. Es muy enojón y grosero, pero sólo cuando se trata de Shina, o si lo insultan. En algunas ocasiones puede comportarse de manera infantil e inmadura, a pesar de ser un chico inteligente. También algo miedoso y llorón, pero la mayoría de las veces se muestra como un chico valiente y seguro de sí mismo. Es un poco obsesivo-depresivo por el hecho de los traumas que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida. Otra característica suya es que es un poco descarado cuando se trata de hablarle a las personas que odia. '''Miedos: Que Shina lo encierre en una habitación a oscuras junto con Haku y Meiko borrachas. Curiosidades *Su número de serie es el 04. *Está basado en Kagamine Len. *Si lo molestan se pone de un humor de los mil diablos. *Curiosamente su nombre, Shinko, está compuesto por dos palabras: "Shin" (Nuevo) y "Ko" (Chica). Por otra parte, su apellido (Takane) significa "Sonido de lo alto". La traducción literal de su nombre completo sería "El sonido de la chica nueva en lo alto". Esto sería una broma o error de su creadora ya que al nombrarlo no se dio cuenta de ésto porque simplemente buscó un nombre parecido a Shina, además de que hace juego con el hecho de que es tomado como un Shota. Adicional a esto, los kanjis de su apellido pueden interpretarse como "Sonido de alta calidad" o "Sonido de alto tono". Este último puede hacer referencia a la agudeza que tiene su proveedor de voz, Kagamine Len, considerando que es una voz masculina. *Su nombre en chino (高音新孩) contiene 4 caracteres en lugar de 3 (lo común) porque su nombre "Shinko" es compuesto de "Nuevo + Chica", pero chica en chino se dice "Nuhai/女孩". El caracter tomado de esa palabra, 孩, se traduce como "niño/a" (Child en inglés). También se añade al hecho de que esa palabra es unisex en inglés y él pasó por un cambio de género. *El cover con el cual fue introducido en YouTube fue Gigantic O.T.N, para escucharlo, da clic aquí *Su habilidad de dibujar, entre otras características, son tomadas de su creadora. *Su tipo de sangre es O+. *Es muy inteligente, con un IQ de 145. *Piensa que Teto se tragó un taladro. *Igual que Shina, tiene problemas de la vista y usa lentes para leer. *Le gusta bailar Gigantic O.T.N y Two-Faced Lovers en secreto. *En el brazo derecho, al igual que Shina, tiene una manga como la de los Kagamine a la altura del codo (la de Shina se parece a la de Hatsune Miku). *Antes de que su nombre fuera Shinko (o sea, cuando iba a ser la hermanita pequeña de Shina), iba a llamarse "Shiro Takane" (El sonido blanco de lo alto) y su edad sería de 10 años, no 14. Se tenía pensado que su voz fuera la de Kagamine Rin o Gumi, pero más adelante se cambió la idea. *El collar que tiene en el cuello le proporciona la voz, por lo cual nunca se lo debe y puede quitar, a pesar que en algunos Covers no lo lleva. Prácticamente lo tiene pegado al cuello. *Si un Vocaloid, UTAU o Fanloid de habla inglesa le habla, no lo entiende, y Shina le tiene que traducir. *Según él es pariente perdido de Ritsu Namine, Kamaito y Ruko Yokune. Ya que Ritsu y Kamaito son travestis y Ruko es Hermafrodita. *Se identifica con la canción Wind-Up God, ya que la mayoría de las cosas que pide o hace le salen mal. * Le encanta la versión Panda Hero del Utaite Hashiyan, pero al intentar rapear le pasan dos cosas: el rap es con mucha rapidez y fluidez, lo cual hace que diga lo primero que entiende. Además de que hay partes en inglés, lo cual se le dificulta más ya que el no puede hablar este idioma. * El proyecto de conversión de él y a Shina a UTAUs fue cancelado por una razón: el UTAU de su creadora no sonaba por la versión de su computadora. Por lo tanto, su voz se desarrolló con el motor VOCALOID4. * Él es como una versión masculina de su creadora. O una representación del hermano de la creadora, si tuviera un hermano. * Tiene una aparición especial en el primer álbum de estudio de su hermana gemela Shina, I'm Still Here, en las pistas 1 y 10. Esta última cuenta con la participación de su Append LIGHT. * A diferencia de los otros Fanloids de su creadora, Shinko es el único que no tiene un Item definido desde su creación (01/09/2013). Luego de cuatro años y de 3 diferentes cambios de dicho objeto, se ha establecido que se dejará a consideración del usuario. Puede ir de acuerdo a alguna característica suya, su personalidad, etc. La gente es libre de otorgarle uno. * Con motivo de su 4to aniversario de creación, se ha decidido revelar un Single como colaboración entre él y su hermana gemela, que serán tres diferentes versiones de la pista 12 del álbum I'm Still Here de Shina, Limitless. Estas tres versiones son: RED (La versión original de Shina y Shina Append DARK), BLUE (La versión de Shinko y un nuevo Append) y BLACK (Versión a dueto). Esto será con motivo de enfatizar la idea de que ambos son opuestos en diseño y voz, pero iguales en el sentido de que ambos se complementan el uno al otro y que pueden ser representados como uno solo, como un ser ilimitado. * Se considera que un UTAU masculino aún no revelado es su contraparte. * Sus números favoritos son el 3 y el 127. * Si nos basamos en la concepción general que se tiene de la palabra "gemelo", Shina y Shinko no lo serían debido a que él fue creado un año y medio después que ella. Es decir, no "nacieron" o salieron al público en la misma fecha (como los gemelos Kagamine, por ejemplo). Sin embargo, ambos comparten características físicas y psicológicas, y su creadora confirma su relación oficialmente como tal. * Estuvo a punto de no ser creado. * Es zurdo. * Es el primer Fanloid de su creadora en hacer una colaboración con la misma, con la canción The Lost One's Weeping. ** La línea "Suugaku to rika wa suki desu ga, kokugo ga doumo dame de kirai deshita" (Me gustan las matemáticas y la ciencia, pero soy malo en japonés así que lo odio) fue cambiada por "Geijutsu to rika wa suki desu ga, suugaku ga doumo dame de kirai deshita" (Me gustan las artes y la ciencia, pero soy malo en matemáticas así que lo odio), ya que refleja una mínima parte de la vida de estudiante de su creadora. Habilidades Puede dibujar muy bien. Canta en español y japonés, llegando casi a imitar al portugués de Brasil. Estas características se tomaron de su creadora, en donde comparte ciertas cosas. Historia Su creadora tenía la idea de hacer al Genderbend de su primera Fanloid, Takane Shina, pero no tenía ni nombre, ni voz, ni diseño, así que decidió esperar un poco más. En ese lapso cambió de idea, pasando a hacerle una hermana menor, pero no estuvo conforme con la idea y la desechó. Un día viendo imágenes en su computadora, decidió buscar al Fanloid Gumiya, viendo una imágen que le llamó la atención. De ahí surgió su vestimenta, aunque la mayoría se basó en Kagamine Len. Más tarde se le dio una voz y un nombre, siendo el más parecido a Shina, Shinko. Con todos aquellos datos terminados, fue así como el 1 de Septiembre del 2013 se dio por terminada su creación. Gustos y Disgustos 'Gustos' *Cantar. *Jugar Minecraft. *Akaine Neko. *Hacer un desastre en casa de Kaito. *Dormir. *Flojear. * Panda Hero versión Hashiyan. * Dibujar. Y en menor medida, pintar (la mayoría de sus cuadros se los regala a Shina). * Perder el tiempo. * Molestar a Shina. * El K-Pop, siendo sus bandas favoritas BTS y NCT. Disgustos *Que no lo dejen dormir. *Que lo hagan enojar. *Que lo despierten nada más para decirle tonterías. *Que le digan enojón. *Que le recuerden el hecho de que antes iba a ser mujer. *Las ardillas. *Sus padres. *La Navidad. Canciones Covers *Magnet (Con Shina Takane) *Magnet (Con Haneul) *Meltdown/Append Light *Spice! *Psychotic Len's Song Love/Yanderenka *Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder *Two-Faced Lovers * Black Rock Shooter *Gekokujou (Con Shina) *The Disappearance of Kagamine Len *Tokyo Teddy Bear *'Ten Faced' *Senbonzakura *Trick and Treat (Con Shina) *Rolling Girl/Boy *PON PON PON *PoPiPo *Servant of Evil *'Gigantic O.T.N.' *Electric Angel (Con Shina) *Children's War (Con Shina) *Danger (Versión Japonesa) de BTS *1004 (Angel) (Con Tori) de B.A.P *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_-THiSFhJ0&feature=youtu.be Love Is Not Over (Music Box short ver.) de BTS] *My First and Last (Original de NCT DREAM) *Stigma (Original de BTS) *We Young (Original de NCT DREAM) *The Lost One's Weeping (con su creadora, GumiMegpoid29) Álbumes Relación con Vocaloid's, UTAUloid's y Fanloid's Takane Shina: Ella es su hermana y la quiere mucho. Cuando ella se asusta en la noche, se va corriendo a su cama a dormir con él. Hatsune Miku: En un principio estaba enamorada de ella, pero cuando descubrió que era hermana de Mikuo de "desenamoró" de ella por miedo a que Mikuo le partiera la cara. Megurine Luka: Cuando la hace enojar, le da miedo que lo meta en una bolsa con anguilas y lo deje en el mar olvidado. Kagamine Rin: Shinko antes estaba enamorado de ella, pero ya no. Quedaron en ser amigos. Kagamine Len: Es su mejor amigo, casi su hermano y le cuenta todo. Aunque lo sabe, nunca le ha dicho que Shina está enamorada de él, ni siquiera por venganza. Akita Neru: El piensa que Neru es la persona más detestable en este planeta y que no es para nada bonita. KAITO: Odia que se le acerque a Shina cuando anda desnudo. MEIKO: Dice que cuando está borracha, se ve divertida. Gakupo Kamui: Piensa que debe conseguirse una novia y dejar su obseción por las berenjenas. Gumiya Megpoid: Es su segundo mejor amigo. Sus lazos amistosos son muy fuertes. Akaine Neko: Al final Shinko terminó enamorado de ella y actualmente son novios. Koreane Alexa: '''Tienen una relación muy buena. Comparten su gusto por el grupo BTS. '''Koreane Alex: '''Comparten su gusto por el grupo BTS, junto con sus respectivas hermanas Alexa y Shina. '''Nihone Marco: '''Mantiene la misma relación que él tiene con su hermana Shina: Se llevan muy bien, a pesar de la diferencia de 3 años. Esa diferencia para los gemelos no importa. Configuración de voz Todas las configuraciones que se presentan a continuación son exclusivas del editor VOCALOID4. '''Voz original Appends Append LIGHT Append ADULT En desarrollo Append CRY En desarrollo Frases típicas *Sería una lástima que... *¡¡AYYYYY, MI ESFÍNTER!! *La la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la..PEEEEEEEEEENSÁNDOLO BIEN..mejor no lo digo... *Oh deos... Galería Arte Oficial Shinko Takane.png|Primer y último diseño de Shinko Covers Gigantic OTN Shinko ewe.jpg|La imágen para el Cover de Gigantic O.T.N Ten Faced Shinko.jpg|Shinko en el Cover de Ten Faced. Kamisama Nejimaki Shina y Shinko.png|Shina y Shinko en el Cover de Wind-Up God (Como UTAU's) Rolling Girl Shinko.png|Mo Ikkai, Mo Ikkai "Watashi Wa Kyou Mo Korogaro Masu" Remote Control Shina & Shinko.jpg|Cover de Remote Control con Shina Shinko LoveIsNotOver.jpg|"Love is not over... over... over..." Canciones Originales Kitai no Ai.jpg|Kitai no Ai (Con Shina) Otros Ese cover lo traumará ewe.jpg|Una representación de lo que hace cuando amenaza a Nako de forma tonta. Ese Len es un Loquillo XDD.jpg|Por una apuesta... XDD ahora pal nose que.jpg|Esto es lo que se dirían Azuru y Shinko si preguntaran eso. Shina & Shinko by VoicE CompanY.png|Un regalo de Navidad hecho por VoicE CompanY Shinko Takane..jpg|Figurilla de Shinko hecha por PaulaChan1 Nivel_4_Shina_Shinko_MJ_y_Mai_Towak.png|Shinko Nivel 4 de el juego! Picasion.com_7a3841a1e77d40756e39d9431ce47afd.gif|Sore wa watashi ga kakaru...! Nami.png|" WIIII " NekoxShinko.jpg|NekoxShinko (Regalo de Sireno-man) Mou3.jpg|Rolling Boy - Regalo de "Sin Creatividad Para Un Nombre" Shinko Takane HD.png|Fan Art hecho por DaniZaya El_Shinko.png|Regalo hecho por Hiiroshi-P Categoría:Basado en Kagamine Len Categoría:Fanloid Genderswap Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Fanloid Categoría:Hecho en Vocaloid Categoría:2013 Categoría:Personajes Sub-Derivados Categoría:Personajes Originales